


Hard and Mellow

by awoogah123



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andreil, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Probably ooc, Sex, Smut, andrew and neil really missed each other, power bottom andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: “I wanted to see you,” Neil shrugged. “It’s been too long.”And he was right, ithadbeen too long - Andrew’s team had been playing a couple of back-to-back away games and he hadn’t been home foreightdays now. The two of them had been suffering frommajorwithdrawal symptoms.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Hard and Mellow

The mattress sunk as Andrew dropped onto the bed. The apartment was silent, bar the sound of Andrew’s clothes slapping against the floor as he got into bed. Neil stirred beside him, rolling over to face him.

“Hey,” Neil said, rubbing a hand over his cheek as he looked at Andrew. His face split into a grin.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Andrew asked, lying on his side as he looked at his boyfriend.

“I wanted to see you,” Neil shrugged. “It’s been too long.”

And he was right, it _had_ been too long - Andrew’s team had been playing a couple of back-to-back away games and he hadn’t been home for _eight_ days now. The two of them had been suffering from _major_ withdrawal symptoms.

“I’ve missed you,” Neil said softly, reaching out a hand and carding it through Andrew’s hair. They’d come _so_ far since college, Andrew _welcomed_ the touch, leaning into it.

Andrew leant forward, lips meeting Neil’s in a long, languid kiss. It was soft yet powerful at the same time, and it was all Andrew had been wanting to do _all_ week. Neil let out a soft moan, and Andrew’s dick stirred.

Slowly pulling away from the kiss, Neil buried his head in the crook of Andrew’s neck and began planting small kisses. He made his way up Andrew’s neck and along his strong jawline, swiping along the soft skin with his tongue. Andrew couldn’t help the shiver that took over his body, and he let out a low groan.

Pushing himself up, Andrew propped himself up on one elbow, leaning over Neil. Neil craned his neck up, leaning up to kiss Andrew’s muscular torso, he paused at Andrew’s nipple, giving it a tentative lick, evoking another groan from Andrew.

“Oh God,” Neil gasped as Andrew’s strong arms wrapped around him. “I’ve missed this so much.”

“I’ve missed _you_ so much,” Andrew said quietly, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Neil’s nose. Neil stared up at him, icy blue eyes burning with lust.

Andrew rolled over onto his back, reaching out and taking Neil’s hand, he slowly guided it down to his crotch, dropping Neil’s hand on his now fully hard dick. Neil’s breath caught on a gasp. “I’ve _really_ missed you,” Andrew says through gritted teeth.

Neil’s hand strokes over Andrew’s boxers, rubbing the material over his sensitive dick. Andrew can’t suppress a groan. With a grin, Neil grips Andrew’s dick, dragging his hand down the shaft and squeezing the head.

It’s almost too much for Andrew to handle, and he’s pretty sure he’s going to _explode_ if they don’t do something quickly. Eight days is a _long_ time to have nothing but your hand and Neil’s text messages.

“I want you to fuck me,” Andrew said, voice low and husky. Neil’s stroking faltered slightly before it continued with more force.

“You want me to fuck you?” Neil asked, leaning over and crushing Andrew’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

“ _Yes_ ,” Andrew breathed, hips thrusting up as Neil’s hand continued to explore.

Slowly, Neil sat up, reaching into the top drawer of the bedside table and pulling out lube and a condom. He dropped them onto the sheets. He turned back to Andrew, cheeks flushed and bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Andrew was pretty sure he could get off _just_ from Neil looking at him like that.

Neil placed his hands on Andrew’s pecs, letting them slowly creep down his body until they landed on the waist of Andrew’s boxers. His fingers crept under the waistband, and slowly, he pulled them off, throwing them over the side of the bed onto the door. Andrew’s dick slapped his stomach and Neil’s eyes widened.

Taking one of his hands, Andrew slowly dragged his hand up and down his shaft, watching as Neil stared at him. Absentmindedly, Neil reached for the bottle of lube, but Andrew stilled his hand.

“I want to get myself ready,” Andrew said, voice coming out as more of a growl. “I want you to watch.” Neil nodded obediently, handing Andrew the lube.

Andrew welcomed the familiar burn as he pushed his finger inside himself. It had been a while, and Andrew hadn’t realised _just_ how much he had missed it. Neil watched Andrew with wide eyes, hand stroking his own dick.

When Andrew met his prostate, he had to bite back a whine. A lone bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, Neil leant out and kissed it away.

Then Andrew added another finger. And _another_.

“I’m ready,” Andrew growled when he could barely take it anymore. The sheets were screwed up in his left hand and his toes were curled. Neil nodded, quickly closing the space between them.

Neil’s fingers bit into Andrew’s sides as he pulled him in for a blistering kiss. Their dicks were pressed against each other, wetting their stomachs with precum. They shifted around until Neil was sat on the bed, Andrew on his lap, legs locked behind Neil’s back.

When Neil slowly eased himself inside, Andrew couldn’t hold back the groan; it was only the tip but Neil felt _so_ good. As he pushed himself further in, Andrew felt full. _Complete_.

“You feel so good,” Neil breathed, reaching up and brushing Andrew’s hair off his forehead. “So tight.” He leant up and kissed Andrew’s neck, sucking on the skin a little.

Andrew allowed Neil to do this for a little longer before he realised how close he was to his release. He needed Neil, and he needed him _now_.

“Fuck me,” Andrew gritted out. “ _Hard_.” His ass clenched around Neil’s dick, evoking a strangled groan from Neil.

With a grunt, Neil started fucking Andrew, almost pulling himself completely out before thrusting himself back in. Andrew’s eyes glazed over as the pleasure took over him. He’d never felt so good.

Andrew pushed himself down on Neil’s engorged dick, fucking it. He felt when Neil tensed up, he knew what was coming, because he was only seconds away himself.

“I’m gonna come,” Neil said, drawing another groan from Andrew as he gave another thrust.

“Me, too,” Andrew gritted out, taking his throbbing dick in hand. He gave himself a couple hard strokes, “At the same time?”

“Yes,” Neil called out on a whine.

Neil chewed on his bottom lip as he thrust into Andrew, and that was enough to set him over the edge.

“ _Now_ ,” Andrew said, welcoming the orgasm as it washed over him. He felt all the tension seep out of his body as his cum splurted out onto his and Neil’s stomachs. Neil’s eyes clenched shut as he gave a whole body shiver - Andrew was pretty sure he could get hard all over again just from that.

The two slumped down onto the bed, chests heaving as they let themselves catch their breath. Andrew rolled his head sideways to see Neil running a hand over his chest, rubbing Andrew’s cum into his chest.

“What are you doing?” Andrew asked, reaching out and pushing a couple of Neil’s curls away from his forehead.

“Showing that I’m yours,” Neil said, turning and flashing Andrew a crooked grin.

“You’re an idiot,” Andrew smirked, leaning over the bed and grabbing his t-shirt from the floor. He cleaned himself up before handing the t-shirt over to Neil, who did the same.

“But you wouldn’t have me any other way,” Neil pointed out.

“True,” Andrew conceded, letting his head drop into the crook of Neil’s neck and cuddling up against his boyfriend, their bodies plastered together.

“I love you,” Neil said softly.

“I hate you, too,” Andrew said, bringing Neil’s hand up to his lips and placing a kiss on the scarred knuckles.

“Never leave me for that long again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something like this, so apologies for it being rubbish!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> *title is from Pillowtalk by Zayn*


End file.
